


Two Angels Had Risen

by dreamracer



Category: Ladies' Code
Genre: Character Death, Other, Referance to EunB and RiSe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamracer/pseuds/dreamracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love writing poems and in honor of our angels RiSe and EunB, I made this poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Angels Had Risen

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing poems and in honor of our angels RiSe and EunB, I made this poem.
> 
> this was actually an assignment from school but I actually liked the poem so yeah thank you.

**Two Angels Had Risen**

Five lovely dancing flowers lay in a row.

 _Fliff fluff_ went their petals.

 

Their voices as soft and sweet as warm caramel.

They performed day by day to the grass.

 

One had hair that was a galaxy.

One had hair that was a spritely lemon.

One had hair that was sunshine.

One had hair that was a deathly gray.

one had hair that was a thick dark sugar. 

 

Once the sun rose like a car coming to life,

All five flowers sprung up; again.

 

A new show has started, a crowd of restless grass awaited the previous angel-like flowers.

 

 _Tink tink_ went he sound of a bell.

 

The curtain revealed  _only_ three wilted flowers.

 

A wildfire of questions arose. 

 

One HAD hair that was a galaxy.

One has hair that was a spritely lemon.

One HAD hair that was sunshine.

One has hair that was a deathly gray.

one has hair that was a thick dark sugar.

 

At the loss of two members.

What was there to do.

 

But reflect.

 

One fell instantly like an unsupported car engine.

 

One awaited their death silently.

Conscious but unconscious.

 

Then took like a sunset and wilted away.

 

Cause of death: human.

 

Two angels had risen.


End file.
